


Too Late

by articcat621



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Their love was over before it could even begin.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 6th: major character death. Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien and others own the characters of the Hobbit not me. Not making any money here.

"Kili, please hang on," Tauriel said, coming to his side. She placed her hand on his wound, trying to slow the bleeding. "Kili," she whimpered, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"Tauriel?" He croaked, his eyes fluttering open as he looked for her gaze. "It's not… safe…"

"Shhh," Tauriel said, seeing how much pain he was in. "Don't speak, Kili." 

"My kin…?" He turned his head to try and look. He groaned at the pain. 

"Your king is still fighting," Tauriel told him. "I don't know about the others. I'm sorry, I'm sure they're fighting."

"Tauriel," Kili croaked. "I'm sorry." 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Tauriel assured him, ignoring the tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't here soon enough to save you."

Kili reached up, placing his palm on her cheek. He winced with the movements, but his gaze never left hers. "Tauriel…"

"Shhhh, rest, Kili." She covered his hand on her cheek with her own. "Save your strength."

"For what?" Kili coughed, his body shaking as he spasmed. "Tauriel… can I…. Last request?"

"Yes, anything," she said quickly, knowing that Kili was fading fast. 

"Kiss me?"

The remaining pieces of her heart exploded into a million, little shards. "Kili, yes," she murmured, cupping his face. She ignored his blood on her hands and leant over, tenderly pressed her lips against his.

To her surprise, Kili briefly kissed back before he went still. Tauriel let her kiss linger on his lips before pulling away. Looking down at Kili, she knew he was gone. 

Angst filled her heart as she tried to manage the swirl of emotions crashing into her. "Kili," she murmured his name. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

She allowed the grief to overcome her fully. Her breath caught in her throat and she tried to catch her breath. She gasped for air, clutching at Kili's chest. 

The battle raged on around them, but Tauriel couldn't bring herself to stop grieving and move. 

There was one thing Tauriel knew for certain. 

Her love was over before it had the chance to truly begin.


End file.
